


Une chaleur effrénée glisse sous ma peau ; rampante, elle ronge mes os

by MaydaVeq



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angry Kylo Ren, Brutality, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Hatred, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Internal Conflict, Kneeling, M/M, Masochist Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Weapons, tags en français à l'intérieur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Le général Hux a pris trop de libertés, Ren le remet à sa place.





	Une chaleur effrénée glisse sous ma peau ; rampante, elle ronge mes os

**Author's Note:**

> > Une chaleur effrénée glisse sous ma peau ; / Rampante, elle ronge mes os.
> 
> Les changements de majuscule lors d'emploi de titres sont volontaires (variation si adresse directe ou non) ; de même, le balancement entre tutoiement/vouvoiement est souhaité ! :)
> 
>  **tags francophones** : Armitage Hux masochiste, Kylo Ren suprême leader, Kylo Ren en colère, Haine, Conflit interne, Déséquilibre de pouvoir, Abus d’authorité, Brutalité, Violence non-consensuelle, Utilisation déplacée de la Force, Utilisation déplacée de sabres laser, Dom/sub sous-jacent, Humiliation publique, Étouffement, À genoux, Claques, Armes, Post-Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi

Un bruit de talons ferme claquait sur la passerelle du vaisseau remplaçant le _Supremacy_. En revenant de Crait la navette de commandement du nouveau suprême leader s'était amarrée sur le vaisseau possédant le meilleur espace et le plus de critères avantageux. Aussi, les quartiers du Premier Ordre y avaient été ponctuellement installés dans l'attente d’un vaisseau à la mesure des ambitions du nouveau chef. Le claquement sonore qui résonnait sur la passerelle devenait progressivement double et rapidement Kylo Ren et le silence gagnèrent la salle. Faute de directives depuis la mort de Snoke, Armitage Hux avait décidé de prendre en charge le commandement de la flotte en l'absence de son auto-proclamé _supérieur_ , trop affairé à diriger une partie de l'équipage sèchement pour l'aménagement d'une nouvelle salle du trône. Ayant dû s'incliner devant Ren après avoir pensé pouvoir prétendre au titre de suprême leader, il était toutefois évident que son grade restait l'un des plus importants de l'Ordre. Le pouvoir qu'il sentait capable d’exercer sur tous ces sous-fifres dont les regards étaient désormais rivés vers lui était pour cette raison parfaitement légitime. Plaisant, par ailleurs. Son ton froid inspirait la menace et ses subalternes se pliaient nerveusement à ses exigences. Grisant, même. Le pouvoir qu'il possédait depuis la mort de Snoke semblait les effrayer encore davantage.

Sa déambulation claquante et précise venait d'arriver à terme lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de ce ridicule Ren à l'entrée de la passerelle. Les regards de l'équipage passaient d'un homme à l'autre, focalisés comme sur un match compétitif entre deux joueurs. Toutefois Ren était le seul à posséder encore le regard amusé.

« Suprême... _Leader,_ annonça la voix de Hux pincée et amère, vous voici enfin. »

La posture de Hux espéra se redresser encore plus mais n'aboutit que sur un arc supplémentaire coincé dans son dos. Tout son corps était rigide, saisi de mémoire musculaire. La démarche assurée de Ren se dirigeait fermement vers le général qui portait toujours un sourire austère, oscillant entre mépris et courtoisie forcée. Le silence qui s'était instauré ne se brisait que pour accueillir le bruit de froissements des robes noires du suprême leader et ses exhalations énervées.

Les muscles de son visage se déforment lorsqu'il s'adresse pour la première fois à Hux :

« Je ne vous ai autorisé à prendre aucune initiative, Général.  On m'a rapporté que vous œuvriez aux commandes sans directives en mon absence. »

Le son de son grade vraisemblablement toujours intact fait frisonner Hux de satisfaction et le plis narquois de ses lèvres gagne rapidement l'éclat de ses yeux. Il est beaucoup trop indispensable à l'Ordre pour que Ren puisse se passer de lui, c'est certain. Ce regain d'orgueil vient le protéger du ton insupportable de son interlocuteur ; il vaut tellement plus. Continuant de fixer Ren il ne souhaite pas dissimuler le mépris qu'il possède mais dans l'intérêt du Premier Ordre maintient une façade impeccable. Tant qu'il appartiendra aux élites du régime, l’organisation prospérera. Malgré ses efforts, l'imposteur face à lui semble furieux.

« Je ne vous ai pas non plus autorisé à vous taire. »

Sa voix semble menacer toute la passerelle. Presque navré de devoir l'affirmer ainsi devant tant de monde, Hux rétorque pourtant d'un ton sans appel :

« Les rebelles n'attendent pas d'autorisation pour semer le trouble si je peux me permettre, Suprême Leader. »

Au son du titre les lèvres de Hux grimacent subrepticement de dégoût.

« Une seconde passée à ne rien faire est une seconde que nous leur offrons gracieusement. »

La formalité de son ton l'incite à relever le menton, carrer ses épaules et à placer les mains dans le dos.

« Je suppose que vous avez autant que moi le désir de leur faire pareille faveur. »

Un froncement de nez lui échapperait presque. Un chef aussi jeune, impulsif et incompétent politiquement est une plaie pour le Premier Ordre. Il sait bien qu'exposer les faiblesses de son dirigeant aussi ouvertement devant son équipage ne risque que plus de désordre. Pourtant pour le bien du régime, il le faut. Laisser sans conséquences un comportement si passif les perdra. De la même façon que personne ne se fédérera autour d'un homme estimé incapable ; après tout Hux ne le ferait pas lui-même. Souligner ainsi ce que la masse pense tout bas depuis la mort de Snoke pourrait également stabiliser les tensions. Un chef peut-être détesté, mais un éminent général digne de confiance à ses côtés. Le tableau parfait ; il ne pouvait espérer meilleure occasion.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Hux ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrive. L'équipage en est témoin. Le général est tiré vers l’avant, comme agrippé par une corde invisible, et trébuche sous la soudaineté du mouvement tandis que Ren clôt la distance entre eux d'enjambées très rapides. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa portée tous les gestes du général se cristallisent. Le voilà figé sur place par une autre force que la sienne, insaisissable, la chair suintant de haine.

Ce gamin est stupide. Les pensées de Hux transparaissent désormais à nu sur son visage. Se donner en spectacle ainsi lui permet peut-être d'être craint mais jamais respecté. Qu'il fasse donc : il ne fera que continuer de se mettre l'équipage à dos.

Lorsque Ren le saisit cependant par le collier de son uniforme, le corps de Hux se souvient. Des liens invisibles qui étouffent et tordent son visage de douleur. Son impuissance pathétique. Ren l'a amené à lui d'une main et d'un mouvement particulièrement sec. Il pourrait lui rivaliser physiquement mais certainement pas sans maîtrise de la Force. Il ne fait que charger son regard d'encore plus de haine, suite à quoi la poigne à son cou se raffermit.

« Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur à moi Hux, éructe-t-il, la voix presque calme. Je doute qu'aujourd'hui tu aies fait le bon choix. »

La main dans son cou reste ferme, la contrainte indistincte autour de son corps s’affaisse et un soudain coup-de-poing vient enfoncer son ventre. Hux n'a pas estimé un tel impact et ses jambes prennent mécaniquement un pas arrière, le regard embué sous le choc mais toujours criant d'orgueil.

Une voix inconnue s'élève soudain faiblement et la pression sous son cou est libérée.

« Suprême Leader, je vous en prie— »

La voix est tranchée net par une propulsion de Force et l'officier envoyé cogner contre le mur le plus proche. Hux l'observe attentivement.

« Vous pourriez-servir d'exemple à tous ces imbéciles qui pensent être capables de s'opposer à moi, Général. Puisque vous êtes là. »

Une des mains de Ren claque dans les airs et Hux ressent ses genoux claquer sur le sol ; il se retrouve agenouillé sur le métal noir luisant du vaisseau. Ses jambes restent immuables quoi qu'il fasse ; une ligne d'appréhension commence à se former à l'arrière de ses yeux.

« Tu feras mieux de t'arrêter là, crois-moi Ren. »

Son regard masque sa crainte et irradie de colère.

Les pas de Ren brusquent le sol et se dirigent avidement vers le général. Dès qu'il est à portée physique de celui-ci, Ren renforce la puissance qu'il use pour maintenir Hux au sol. Aussitôt, il dégaine presque sa main et vient l'abattre sur la joue gauche de celui qui endosse le rôle d'exemple contre son gré.

« Cesse de me dire quoi faire. »

Hux n'avait jamais reçu de telle force au visage et tout en flanchant légèrement d'un côté il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Retroussant ses lèvres, il n'a pas le temps de voir venir le second coup, claquant rudement sur sa joue droite et le déstabilisant toujours autant. Cette fois néanmoins, il a su s'empêcher de crier.

« Des claques ? s'amuse-il en toussant. Ce doit être humiliant d'avoir recours à de telles—

— Tu sais ce qui est le plus humiliant, Hux ? De flancher pour si peu. »

Son contrôle s'est peut-être affaibli, mais à ces mots Hux sent un large sentiment de honte bouillir dans son estomac. Non, l'équipage comprendra, c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Toustes sont du même avis que lui ! Un s'est tout juste même risqué à intervenir !  La tête toujours haute, sa dignité semble pourtant toutefois lui échapper et commencer à s'émietter. Il devine de longues traces rouges sur ses joues, les genoux toujours forcés au sol et sa mâchoire crispée d'anticipation. Son ventre se contracte une nouvelle fois de honte et un sentiment désagréable remonte le long de son dos jusqu'à venir se nicher entre ses épaules. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, il est tout aussi dur à faire disparaître que celui qui est né dans son estomac.

Tout son visage se ride de colère.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Au fur et à mesure que Hux prononce ces mots les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses joues s’avilissent encore plus et marquent violemment son visage. Lorsque Ren reprend, son ton est resté acerbe et supérieur.

« Tu es peut-être général mais tu n’es pas un homme robuste, Hux.  Dois-je te rappeler cet incident sur _Star_ —

— Assez ! » Le ton de Hux est monté presque aussitôt, il a transpercé la salle.

Peut-être... peut-être n'aurait-il dû pas insister autant sur ce point. Ses sourcils semblent craqueler de rage et d'humiliation. Il est devenu livide, devenu l'unique cible des regards et sa peau brûle sous leur contact. Ça ne va pas, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Ren n'était pas supposé réagir avec autant de virulence. Si pour soutenir sa remarque il avait dû encaisser un échange désagréable, il l'aurait fait. Mais pas ça, tout mais pas ça. À ce rythme il risque d'être celui tourné en dérision. Sa ligne de pensées n'a pas le temps d'aller bien plus loin qu'il sent un matériau froid, vraisemblablement métallique, entrer en contact avec l'os bas de sa mâchoire. Ce même objet glisse sous son menton et le relève d'un coup sec s'enfonçant en même temps trop fort sur le haut de la gorge. Les mouvements de Ren avaient été si rapides que c'est seulement alors que Hux peut se permettre d'observer l'objet qui appuie sur son cou et arque son menton. Sa position lui demande un regard oblique et ses yeux y découvrent le manche d'un sabre laser.

Ren ne manque pas de remarquer le mouvement des yeux du général et enfonce la barre horizontale de sa garde d'autant plus dans son cou. Hux laisse s'enfuir un glapissement étouffé de sa gorge lorsqu'il essaie de tousser et que Ren renforce sa pression ; la même sensation gênante remonte le long de son dos, perfide. Son visage brûle ; Hux sait qu'il a de grandes difficultés à respirer. L'impact précédent du poing de Ren sur son estomac n'est plus qu'une douleur fantôme aussi la sensation inconfortable et électrique dans son dos persiste comme mystère. Ses genoux le maintiennent toujours fermement au sol malgré ses meilleurs efforts. Le métal froid caresse toujours sa gorge avec insistance.

Le manche du sabre remonte sous un os de mâchoire. Puis va de l'autre côté, redescend sous le menton et s'arrête. Les yeux de Hux ne faiblissent pas et les extrémités de ses lèvres restent inclinées vers le bas de mépris. La crainte instinctive fait vibrer son dos mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Sans avertissement la seconde main de Ren vient se saisir de son menton et le redresse brusquement, faisant sursauter le regard de Hux qui accroche par accident celui du suprême leader. Tandis que l’autre main incline l’ouverture du sabre plus profondément dans la chair tendue de Hux entre mâchoire et cou, les yeux de Hux n’osent plus bouger, comme pris au piège à leur tour.

« Je peux allumer la lame à tout moment si je le désire. »

Sa menace se loge au creux de l’estomac de Hux, incapable de faire autre chose que de craindre la chaleur de la lame traverser son corps, empaler sa tête. La voix de Ren est davantage glacée lorsqu’il reprend.

« Ouvre ».

Si Hux est à ce moment profondément apeuré, c’est parce qu’il ne distingue plus aucune intention manifeste.

« J’ai dit, _ouvre_. »

Hux reste statique d’incompréhension ; c’est la main sur son menton qui l’extirpe de sa transe. Elle renforce sa pression et s’abaisse d’un geste brusque, entr’ouvrant sa mâchoire. Un glapissement surgit presque hors de ses lèvres mais le son reste muet, comme irrémédiablement bloqué entre les parois de sa gorge. Les respirations sont toutes suspendues, le lieu devenu trop silencieux.

La puissance de la force métallique contre sa mâchoire cède puis s’éloigne et les épaules de Hux dégringolent de tension. Mais aussi rapidement qu’il s’était éloigné le sabre éteint apparaît de nouveau dans le champs de vision de Hux, entre ses yeux, face à lui, l’extrémité du pommeau entre ses lèvres. Sa résistance s’écroule quand la pression contre ses dents lui fait savoir qu’il n’a aucun moyen de l’éviter. Sa mâchoire s’écarte progressivement et lorsque Ren le constate, il enfonce le manche d’un coup sec dans la gorge de Hux qui n’a aucun autre choix que d’essayer de tousser, contractant ses muscles autour de l’intrusion. La main de Ren agrippe le sabre à l’envers, les doigts coincés près des bifurcations perpendiculaires et l’incline vers le haut, relevant sensiblement l’angle du visage de Hux. Ses yeux persistent à être piégés dans le regard immobile de Ren et le gémissement peiné qu’il veut ravaler est audible malgré lui. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux sans tomber.

« Si j'étais toi, j'écouterais plus attentivement ce que l'on a à me dire. »

Incapable d’avaler correctement sous la torsion constante du manche, Hux commence à distinguer de la salive en évidence périlleuse sur ses propres lèvres. Un frisson remonte le long de son dos, et la sensation conflictuelle et honteuse d’être plus bas que terre mais enfin à sa place envahit ses sens.

À ce moment Ren retire ses yeux, retire son sabre, et sans un regard pour Hux l’essuie négligemment contre l’uniforme de ce dernier. Il se tourne vers la faible assemblée dressée autour de lui, réajuste son sabre à la ceinture de ses robes qui volent désormais en accompagnant son mouvement.

« Si j'étais vous, j’en ferais tout autant. »

Aucun membre de l’équipage n’ose le contredire.

Lorsqu'il se retourne vers Hux, celui-ci a les joues encore rougies des impacts précédents — la couleur semble particulièrement tenace —, le haut du col légèrement démis, une main toujours immobile contre son dos dans un probable dernier effort d'orgueil alors qu’il s’essuie les lèvres de l’autre d’un geste lent de dégoût. Quelle vue. Il semble si pathétique d'en haut. Sans être mené par autre chose que la colère qu'il a pour l’homme, Ren se rapproche de lui et poursuit en le toisant :

« Sur _Starkiller_ , donc. »

Hux lui lance un regard assassin. Kylo Ren n’est vraiment qu’une ordure. Mais la honte de son sentiment déplacé brûle toujours dans le creux de son ventre.

« Je n'aimerais autant pas à ce que ce genre d'incident se reproduise. »

Ren entreprend un pas le long du champ de vision de Hux, les robes secouées par le rythme de ses enjambées.

« Tu devras m'écouter bien attentivement si tu veux pouvoir considérer cet incident comme clos. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi, Général. Et j’estime que tu l’as compris. »

Bien que ce soit la voix de Ren qui résonne sur la passerelle, les yeux ne quittent pas Hux. Ren se retourne face à lui d'un mouvement impulsif, le regard du général confus. Une pression commence à naître près de sa gorge et la mémoire de Hux se met à paniquer.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je me trouve interrompu. »

Il relâche la pression invisible autour de la gorge de Hux. Ce dernier regagne la face l'éclair d'un instant et en profite pour tenter de raffermir son regard, la pression de ses mains dans son dos et de redresser l'angle de son menton. C'est bien maintenant tout ce qui lui reste. Il reste persuadé que Ren ne le tuera pas — il est trop indispensable à l'Ordre pour ça —, mais si tous les soldats qu'il dirige viennent à avoir vent de cet incident et à perdre leur confiance en lui, c'en serait de toute façon fini. À ce stade, conserver sa dignité professionnelle est la seule chose qu'il puisse encore faire.

Lorsque Ren commence à parler il oscille son regard qui reste perpétuellement mouvant autour de lui, oppressant tout l'espace qui l'encercle.

« Nous en étions à la phase moyenne du plan de réalisation de _Starkiller_. Le général veillait nuit et jour au bon déroulement du projet. »

Une sensation de malaise grandit lentement en Hux. Tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

« Il s'épuisait à n'en pouvoir dormir, toujours occupé à régler chaque détail, chaque nouvelle nécessité de planification. Mais voyez-vous, comme je vous l'ai dit juste avant le général Hux n'est pas quelqu'un de robuste, n'en déplaise ce qu'il veut vous faire croire. »

Hux grince des dents. Peut-il vraiment laisser passer ça ? Son ventre est tordu d'appréhension et ses épaules sont redevenues raides et crispées.

« Un soir, je ne le vis plus à ses tâches habituelles. Décidant qu'il avait pour une fois pris du repos, je quittai mes occupations pour en faire de même et me préparer en vue de l'entrevue spéciale du lendemain dans la salle du trône. »

La voix de Ren gagne progressivement en amplitude et son mépris transpire à travers elle.

« Et nous voilà le lendemain matin, l'heure de l'entrevue se rapprochant dangereusement. J'étais seul, la curiosité piquée. Loin de gagner contre la fatigue, le général Hux aurait-il—

— Arrête-ça, Ren ! L’équipage en assez entendu mainten— »

Ren se retourne abruptement de nouveau face à Hux, les yeux sombres et la main exposée devant lui, comprimant l'air qui sillonne dans sa paume d'un geste sec, violent et sans égard. Hux tente d'arracher les pressions invisibles qui envahissent tout son cou, sa nuque, sa gorge. Il parvient à exhaler une bouffée d'air mais rien n'irrigue plus ses poumons et ses gestes deviennent risiblement désespérés, ses yeux risiblement humides. Toutefois se débattre ne peut lui être d'aucune aide. D'un faible regain déterminé, il tente de calmer les secousses puis les tremblements de son corps mêlant panique et manque d'air. Se concentrer avec autant d'acuité sur son corps après avoir stabilisé ses mouvements le met face à la sensation électrique qui longeait tantôt son dos et logeait dans son ventre. Elle parcourt maintenant tout son corps et lui fait tourner la tête ; c'est une sensation plaisante. Il n'a presque plus d'air, mais tout ce qu'il réalise à ce moment précis c'est qu'il n'a pas plus d'air qu'un quelconque contrôle sur la situation.

Aussitôt Ren relâche son emprise aussi bien contre son cou que ses jambes et Hux tombe à terre les bras en avant, le premier son sortant de sa gorge une inspiration sifflée aiguë avant de rejeter une longue exhalation plaintive qu'il gémit entièrement malgré lui. Il continue d'inspirer et d'expirer par de brèves successions rapides et écrasées avant que son esprit encore embrumé ne lui permette de réaliser ce qui vient tout juste de se produire et qu'il s'arrête net. Il ne saurait exprimer aucun mot utile et est brutalement assaillit par un dégoût et une haine profonde cette fois non plus envers Kylo Ren mais envers lui-même. Il a si lamentablement échoué. À ce point, il ne sait plus si les rires que son cerveau dessine au loin appartiennent à la réalité ou non.

« Intéressant. »

La voix de Ren ne semble qu'un écho inutile derrière lui qu'il est déjà sur pieds, ignorant l'équipage qui le dévisage et chuchote autour de lui, partout, sur son chemin, dans ses oreilles, à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il arrive suffisamment rapidement devant la porte de ses quartiers qu'il est encore en mesure de remplir les exigences de sécurité, d'en pousser la porte et d'y rentrer, claquant le matériel derrière-lui. Il relève le menton, fronce le nez et se dirige sur le bord de son lit pour s'y asseoir le plus prestement possible.

Il ne semble pas pour le mieux disposé à trier ses pensées pour le moment, mais ce dont il est certain c'est qu'il a fait bien plus qu'outre-passer son devoir. Désireux de servir au mieux le Premier Ordre en l'absence de son dirigeant et décidé à lui faire remarquer son manque incontestable de professionnalisme, il a fini par être le seul à échouer.

Un goût de bile amère racle sa gorge et Hux déglutit, ravalant l'amertume en même temps qu'il ravale son orgueil. Ses pensées glissent vers la voix sèche et sans appel de Ren sur la passerelle, sur la sensation du métal de son sabre contre sa mâchoire, du pommeau enfoncé dans sa gorge. Les mains qu’il avait calmement posées contre ses cuisses se crispent et ses doigts se compriment d’embarras dans le tissu de son uniforme. Son esprit lui rappelle ses genoux forcés au sol, le claquement des mains de Ren contre ses joues, les regards désapprobateurs de son équipage. Hux serre durement les dents mais le geste n’empêche ni l’inconfort entre ses reins, ni le désir aberrant qui parcourt son corps.

Il finit par se relever aussi abruptement qu'il s'était assis, redresse les épaules et époussette les genoux de son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la cabine de douche sonique accessible depuis ses appartements.

Son plan ne fut rien d’autre qu’une ruine totale.


End file.
